1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods related to a computer system and a method of controlling the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer system which restricts access to a particular function or functions and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer system, such as a laptop, notebook, tablet, desktop, etc., provides a user with a variety of functions. However, as necessary, there is a need to restrict access of a user(s) to certain functions of the computer system.
For example, in the case where a computer system is rent or leased to a specific user, or sold at a discount on condition of using a service for a certain period, it may be desirable to prevent an unaccredited user, or a user who does not have right to access the computer system because of non-payment of rental fees and/or service fees. In the conventional art, in the case where a user tries to access a communication service such as the Internet through a computer system, the communication service can be blocked when the user attempts access, thereby restricting use of the computer system. However, even if blocking the particular communication service, the user cannot be prevented from accessing other functions of the computer system. Thus, there occurs a problem in that the user improperly uses the computer system.